justleafyfandomcom-20200213-history
JustLeafy
|location = Lebanon |height = 169cm |weight = 65kg |hair_color = Black |eye_color = Green }} JustLeafy (born March 17, 2003), formerly called LeafGaming in Wikia, also known by as alias "Leafy", or his real name Adrian, is a Fandom councilor, developer and founder of multiple wikis. He is a fan of coding, Pixel Gun, Bloons, Flow Free and Let Me Explain Studios. He is known to be the creator of JustLeafy's Wiki. He is a semi-active bureaucrat in the Pixel Gun Wiki, an active user in the Bloons Wiki, an active founder in the Flow Free Wiki and the Let Me Explain Studios Wiki. He also occasionally contributes to many other wikis, but often contributes to Community Central and the Fandom Developers Wiki. Biography Fandom Pixel Gun Wiki When Pixel Gun 3D (pre-8.0.0) was a lot more popular and loved, he became addicted to the game. When the 6.0.0 update released, it also included a "17+ year old" restriction and yet he couldn't get the update because of the restriction. When 8.1.0 was released, he got the chance to play any game, even the "17+ year old" restricted games (like Pixel Gun 3D) and he got addicted to it again. Until the release of the 10.0.0 update, users with iOS below 7 can no longer update Pixel Gun 3D. Later on, when he realized a new game has been released called Pixel Gun World, he wanted to register a new account then he suddenly left and forgot the site. Later on, when he played Pixel Gun 3D on his grandma's iPad, he wanted to check a couple of strategies to improve his skills in PG3D, and that's how he found the wiki. The reason why he registered because some pages lacked information so he told himself "why not improve these pages?". There were also 150+ stubbed articles back then including a lot of articles with grammar and spelling mistakes. He wasn't really one of the best editors back then, however, but at least he did understand most of the rules, unlike the 2015 trolls like Redneck Guy, Peaceful Girl etc. One day, 10.1.0 update has been released, and a few days later, nobody created these pages, so he decided to create these pages, including the upgrades of each weapon. One person, called Friendly777, was surprised after he told him his created pages. However, all of these pages lacked information (templates, official images and strategy), and the appearances weren't flawlessly described either. He left the wiki and the departure reason was because of a game that he got addicted and he loved so much called Pixel Gun World. After Pixel Gun World got shut down, he felt down. A few days later after PGW's shut-down, he remembered that Galli2001, founder of the Pixel Gun Wiki, talked about the wiki at the few last weeks of the PGW forum being available. So, he decided to come back to the wiki, and make as many pages of PGW weapons as possible. When Galli2001 realized his huge efforts on PGW page creations, he asked him for a rollback promotion on the same day he asked StateOfPsychosis (who is currently a former rollback) a rollback promotion. On the same day, they both became rollbacks. Later on, he started improving and creating navboxes, finishing a lot of stubbed articles and made the wiki a much better place than it used to be. One day, when he told Galli2001 about all of the efforts that he has put in, he asked him if he can be a system operator or at least a moderator. A few users have replied, and they have said that he did deserve the system operator promotion, after all of the efforts and him obeying the rules very well. The next 2 days, after at least 2 bureaucrats agreed for a promotion, he became a system operator, and upgraded the wiki very well. He also became a bureaucrat after a lot of hard work. Bloons Wiki When he was checking a game to play at Friv, he found the icon of Bloons, and decided to play it. At first, he wondered what the game was all about. He liked it and enjoyed playing it, so he decided to play more games similar to Bloons. He has started to play Bloons Tower Defense games, and loved them. He has been playing them on my iPad, and mostly in his PC. Once Bloons Tower Defense 5 was released, he played it both in NinjaKiwi and Kongregate. Some time later, he kept on hearing about Bloons Monkey City, so he decided to play it on Kongregate at June 2016. He introduced himself into the community of the Bloons Monkey City Kongregate chatroom, and asked a lot of questions for help. One day, the same community did talk about the wiki and added links to the said Bloons Wiki. He decided to read a few articles in that wiki, making his first visit in the very wiki. He did make a few contributions, and did help with the admins a bit, for example, updating the slider on the main page, which was outdated for at least like a year or 2 ago. Now, JustLeafy is currently planning on completing as many Level articles along with Bloons Monkey City Decoration articles, which were either incomplete or uncreated pages. Flow Free Wiki When JustLeafy found a game in his iPad 2 back in 2012-2013, he decided to try it for the first time and loved playing it. Years later, he attempted to find a wiki dedicated to the game. However, he only found the original "Flow Free Wiki" which was abandoned and had inactive administrators. He wanted to adopt the wiki. However, he failed to do so, due to the lack of contributions and edits he made. He created solutions and strategies for the game, and they were successful, especially the solutions page. However, on February 18 2018, he decided to rework on a wiki about the Flow Free franchise and start from scratch. He has now officially founded the wiki, and is still working on it to this day. On April 23, 2018, he completed the wiki. However, on that same day, updates of the Flow Free games were released, which included new packs, which means new levels to add. However, this does mean that JustLeafy is at least now catching up with the game updates. However, on the next day, on April 24 2018, Bobby Rohweder, the manager of https://flowfreesolutions.com, already finished adding the solutions to the new packs, so JustLeafy used his solutions to complete the entire wiki, including the new packs, therefore finally completing it overall. Let Me Explain Studios Wiki When YouTube Rewind 2017 was released at the end of 2017, JustLeafy watched it and found Let Me Explain Studios in it. However, he didn't really know who she was like he does today until 2 weeks after watching YouTube Rewind 2017. He searched her up and started watching her only in late 2017/early 2018, and became a fan of her. Due to the fact that he obtained enough knowledge just in a month and a half of constantly watching all of her animations at least several times, for some time, he was asking himself if he wanted to found a wiki dedicated to her and her animations. He did so, 4 days after founding the Flow Free Wiki. On January 6, 2019, he completed the entire wiki, both content and technical wise. The wiki may still need very minor corrections here and there, but the entire wiki includes all information, making it complete. Once Rebecca Parham adds a new video, an article describing the video will be added along with its transcript, a gallery, new characters and even new settings (if there are). Official Wikis He originally was one of the most curious and also one of the most clueless users on Fandom. Many people do start out like this, but at first, he had a tendency to ask stupid questions related to getting technical on wikis. The questions were not just stupid, but confusing, as well, to the point where even experts were confused about what he was asking. However, in the middle of 2017, things started to get better on JustLeafy's career and time spent on this platform. He planned and started improvements for the Pixel Gun Wiki by the technical side on May, and announced all the changes by August. He published his first stylesheet, RoundAvatars, on July 18, 2017. Later next month (August), he quickly learned basic CSS just by minorly styling elements here and there. While improving the wiki, he did also learn more and more stuff on the technical side of Fandom. He also started publishing more stylesheets for the Fandom Developers Wiki. After months of publishing more stylesheets, he requested a position for the content moderator role (in JustLeafy's book, developer) on the Fandom Developers Wiki, and became a content moderator on the same wiki on December 18, 2017. Around the second half of 2017, he was also sharing ideas, and also had a history of sharing many suggestions and feedback to the staff via . JustLeafy, naturally, has a near-native English level, as well. On December 2, 2018, he finally became a councilor, and is lorem ipsum dolot si admet lorem ipsum dolot si admet lorem ipsum dolot si admet (text hidden due to non-disclosure agreement and it also doesn't actually continue the sentence. It was just some dummy text, heheh.). Description Appearance He is a humanoid leaf/plant human, with a green head, black hair and a black mouth, that wears 3D glasses and gray headphones. He wears a lime shirt with a leaf icon on it, navy jeans, white gloves and black shoes. Personality JustLeafy is generally a user who edits often in many wikis, creates templates and stylesheets or even scripts on the Fandom Developers Wiki and suggests multiple conceptions, namely for remodeling content and adding features. He also acts like a fun, comedic person when playing minigames or freely chatting on Discord. He also tries to stop spam and vandalism. In real life, he is sometimes a shy or an introverted person. How he got his username When he was younger, he was a really big fan of colors. He even made stories about imaginary physical stickmen, his favorite color being green. When he finished the "series", he pretend that Green (an imaginary stickman name) had a kid called "Mint". When he started his online gaming, he had this name. After December 2014, he thought his name was too simple, and because of that, mint is a leaf, and he plays games often, he called himself "LeafGaming". At May 2016, a user called JustFreezer was the clan leader of the "Just" clan, in PGW. People changed their names to JustUsername, for example. He thought the name was cool too. For a moment, he wanted to name himself "JustLeaf". Since he found out it's actually a pretty ugly name, he decided to call himself "JustLeafy". Avatar His current avatar is based off of a bootleg of the Lenny Face. It is called "[[Hepi (emoticon)|Hepi]". The emoticon's color is teal, and the background color is navy blue. Both colors refer to Fandom's color scheming. Questions & Answers These are the commonly asked questions to JustLeafy, and he answered them. Likes and Dislikes Likes * Creating templates * Creating developer scripts * Helping out other wikis * Designing and curating other wikis * The wikis he mostly contribute to * Gaming * Forum games * Fandom * YouTube * Using his laptop * Going to his favorite beach resort * Visiting his grandparents * Food * Air conditioners * Internet * Table tennis * Badminton * Football * Basketball * His mobile phone * Summer breaks * Flat/modern design * Rap songs * Discord * Slack. Dislikes * Wearing stickers * Bugs * School * Homework * Bullying * Spam and vandalism * Clickbait from YouTube * World of Cubes * Jacob Sartorius * This kid. Quotes * "Do not comprehend the phrase. Comprehend the objective." * "Physical activity is not all about strength and speed. It is also about strategy." * "Spend your moments with joy and not depression." * "You may not have the capability to choose your family, but you can choose the people you love." * "There's more to life than just a handshake and a paper." * "I can't believe how depressing and lamentable it is to be obligated to expunge my own morning casualties over a manipulative source of indoctrination and bulimia.﻿" Signature ~Signed JustLeafy ( ͡| ͜' ͡| ) USER - WALL 17:09, April 14, 2019 (UTC) Trivia * The avatar was taken in a game called Pixel Gun World. * His favorite kind of memes are the ones that are pre-2014 (Nyan Cat, Trollface etc.). * His least favorite memes are Pen Pineapple Apple Pen and Lenny because he considers both of these memes as overused. * He likes fried chicken, despite his allergy. * The guy in his profile picture is not a human, it is a leafman. * He invented a meme similar to Lenny which is called Hepi. This is Hepi --> ( ͡| ͜' ͡| ) and the reason why he made it is because there was a Pixel Gun World player named LancerPlays who overused Lenny, and he got bored, so he showed him a better looking and "crying" face called Hepi. * People think he is either LeafyIsHere, a popular YouTuber who is taken into account as a "cyberbully channel", or a Turkish gaming YouTuber, by the name of LeafGaming. ** About the second YouTuber, sometimes, people think that he speaks Turkish, because they thought he is the real Turkish LeafGaming. * His favorite color is green, any shade of green, whether it is light shaded or dark shaded green. * More than 2/3 of the Pixel Gun World pages were created by him in the Pixel Gun Wiki. * He is level 35 in Grassy Pass in Bloons Monkey City in Kongregate. * He prefers playing Pixel Gun World over Pixel Gun 3D. * He mostly plays Mutilate-a-Doll 2, as it is one of his favorite games. * In Mutilate-a-Doll 2, he created a custom item called the "God Item", which is a 900% scaled, golden, stainless and sharp Noisy Cricket, which can poison and burn items. * This user sometimes helps out other wikis, but only for a few times. Category:Creators